


Star Wars Day

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: stomach, frown, midnight“Stiles, what the hell? It's midnight!”





	Star Wars Day

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [stomach, frown, midnight](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173580428074/happy-friday-may-the-fourth-be-with-you-also)

“Stiles, what the hell? It's midnight!”

 

“Der! Turn that frown upside down. It's officially Star Wars Day! We will now watch all the movies. In order.”

 

“Even the prequels?”

 

“You shut your mouth. The prequels don't exist.”

 

“They're not that bad.”

 

“Oh my god. I don't even know who you are anymore.”

 

“Come on, you're the one that woke me up. The most you can do is watch the prequels.”

 

“Excuse me?! I absolutely did not wake you up so therefore I don't have to watch shit.”

 

“Your stomach growling did. So… prequels.”

 

“Werewolf powers not my fault so… no.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote 2 for this prompt because I felt Derek would not have only watched them all but enjoyed them.
> 
> Oh and Stiles definitely gave in and watched the prequels
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr ](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
